


Повернуть и потянуть

by slyly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Редкопейринг, Рождество, кроссовер, редкий пейринг, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: Все, что нужно сделать, так это повернуть и потянуть.





	Повернуть и потянуть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twist and Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114066) by [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns). 



Он, прищурившись, смотрел на восхитительное поместье под названием «Пемберли», сельский ландшафт вокруг которого был укрыт снежным одеялом.

— Я думал, что это место — миф, — в неверии произнес Деймон, а затем хмыкнул, почувствовав удар острого локотка по ребрам.

— Думаешь, мои предки — миф? Я возмущена от их имени, — пошутила его компаньонка.

Деймон посмотрел на нее и фыркнул.

— Да, ты действительно обиделась, Гермиона. Я же не обижался, когда ты подумала, что мое кольцо не помешает мне поджариться до хрустящей корочки, а после еще и пыталась поэкспериментировать с ним.

Довольная улыбка расплылась на лице Гермионы.

— Все-таки вампиры — это не те существа, с которыми я ежедневно контактирую, а потому, как только я встретилась с одним «отдыхающим от неугомонных женщин», то просто не смогла устоять.

На что он снова фыркнул.

— Насколько я помню, правильный термин все же «сучки», но, пока мы находимся в этом поместье, я буду придерживаться твоего определения.

— Пойдем, — хихикнула Гермиона и потянула его за собой. — Давай заглянем внутрь. Мы с другом однажды аппарировали сюда и видели, что внутри довольно мило. Поместье, должно быть, уже украшено к празднику, значит, впечатление будет не хуже.

Деймон внимательно смотрел на Гермиону, позволяя ей тащить его на буксире.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы могли воспользоваться твоей магией, — вместо того, чтобы ехать на машине?

Она бросила на него взгляд через плечо.

— Как будто ты не наслаждался поездкой. И, кроме того, тебе же нравится хвастаться своим автомобилем.

С этим не поспоришь. Дэймон позволил Гермионе затянуть себя в Пемберли. Место из преданий, которое оказалось вполне реальным. Хотя это не должно было его волновать, с учетом всего того, через что он прошел, будучи вампиром. Он покончил с Мистик-Фолс. И если он никогда не услышит имя Кетрин снова, то это будет просто блаженством.

Помогла так же и встреча с Гермионой в Лондоне. Его до сих пор поражало то, что решился отправиться на другой конец света, чтобы встретить свою вторую половинку, чему он, впрочем, был рад, учитывая, что с Гермионой Грейнджер он пересекся в первом же магазине.

Она пахла ведьмой, но что-то в ней было не так. И не только то, что она угрожала ему проклятой палочкой, но ее сущность также полностью отличалась от Бонни. Что бы это ни было, он не возражал, поскольку Гермиона была очень привлекательной. И определенно, она не была похожа на одну бездушную сучку, так что это тоже был плюс.

Одно привело к другому, и Деймону потребовалась всего неделя, чтобы сломить сопротивление книжного червя. А с учетом того, что он слышал о Гермионе, это определенно было подвигом. А потом Деймон понял, что не хочет покидать Лондон, и остался жить с Героиней Войны в ее квартире.

А теперь они проводят зимние каникулы в уединенном месте. Это было... нереально.

Щелчок пальцев привлек его внимание. Деймон посмотрел на Гермиону, выжидающе уставившуюся на него, и только тогда понял, что они уже внутри.

Ленточки, мишура и гирлянды украшали почти каждую стену в фойе. Стены, выкрашенные в белый или светло-голубой цвет, были совершенной неожиданностью для Деймона — в таком-то большом поместье. С учетом того, что здесь давно никто не бывал, тот факт, что оно содержалось в чистоте и аккуратности, вызывал у него уважение.

— Кажется, я нашел свою новую холостяцкую берлогу, — с благоговением произнес Деймон, на что Гермиона посмотрела на него, выгнув бровь.

— Думаю, что нашел нам пристанище на двоих, — с усмешкой исправился он.

Гермиона вздохнула и принялась показывать ему поместье.

 

* * *

После осмотра парочка распаковала вещи и теперь проводила время в большой гостиной возле камина. В углу была установлена огромная наряженная елка, с подарками под ней (для персонала, как объяснила Гермиона), и Деймон поймал себя на том, что любуется ей. Но кое-что привлекло его внимание, так что он потянулся...

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Гермиона.

— Просто любопытно, — покачав головой, ответил Деймон. Он взял в руки что-то, завернутое в зеленую бумагу. — Что это? Огромная версия тутси-ролл?

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Нет, это рождественский крекер.(1)

— Ты шутишь!

— Не-а.

— Но это не похоже на печенье или крекер.(2)

Гермиона фыркнула, пытаясь подавить смешок.

— Его нужно разорвать на части, и он издает звук, похожий на фейерверк.

— А-а-а, так треск происходит от взрыва. Шикарное название, что сказать.

Гермиона поднялась и поправила одежду.

— Ладно, а теперь положи это на место, — она потянулась за хлопушкой, но Деймон отвел руку в сторону.

— Нет-нет-нет, мы вскроем ее. В таких игрушках обычно же что-то прячут внутри, не так ли?

— Да, — кивнула она. — Но это не наше, Деймон. Так что положи назад.

— Хм, — он сделал вид, что задумался. — Неа. Мое.

— Деймон, — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди. — Будь серьезным. Верни на место.

— Давай просто откроем. Что плохого может случиться? Никто даже не узнает.

Гермиона сжала губы, на что Деймон только усмехнулся.

— Ты же знаешь, что хочешь этого. И тебе совсем не интересно, что там внутри? Только одна хлопушка, а потом мы вернемся к нашим обнимашкам у камина в одинаковых рубашках.

Он понял, что спор начинает утомлять ее, поскольку она нахмурилась.

— Хорошо, но если там внутри что-то важное или дорогое, то мы не будем оставлять это себе, и я просто верну все на место с помощью палочки.

Деймон кивнул и протянул хлопушку одной стороной ближе к Гермионе. Она взялась за нее и повернула, Деймон последовал ее примеру. Хлопушка бабахнула, и что-то с глухим стуком ударилось об пол.

— Моя половинка больше, — сказал он, наблюдая, как Гермиона переводит взгляд с частей хлопушки на то, что выпало из нее. — Разве это не значит, что я выиграл?

— Да… — медленно произнесла она, поднимая предмет с пола. Это оказалась небольшая коробочка, обтянутая фиолетовым бархатом. — Это что-то ценное, Деймон…

— Открой, — с широкой ухмылкой сказал Деймон.

— Я думала, мы договорились, — нахмурившись, сказала она.

— Да, договорились. А теперь открывай, — он махнул рукой. — Просто открой ее, пожалуйста.

Гермиона вздохнула, но все же открыла коробку. Внутри оказался овальный серебряный медальон, украшенный замысловатыми линиями и выгравированной буквой «Г» по центру.

— Он прекрасен, — осторожно прикоснувшись к украшению, произнесла она. — Кто бы не оказался его владельцем, он счастливый человек.

Деймон подошел ближе к Гермионе и притянул в свои объятия.

— Тогда ты счастливая девушка, Гермиона Грейнджер.

Она смотрела на него с изумлением, пока Деймон пальцем очерчивал линию выреза ее рубашки.

— Но как?

— Не только у тебя есть секретные способности, — самодовольно заметил он, поглаживая ее ключицу. — И не нужно ничего говорить. Я знаю, что невероятно удивительный.

— Ты невыносим, — она хлопнула его по руке.

— И привлекателен.

На его лице сияла дерзкая улыбка, в то время как его рука пробралась под рубашку Гермионы, лаская нежную кожу. А затем он наклонился вперед и впился в ее губы поцелуем, удерживая девушку, чтобы она не вздумала отстраниться или усомниться в своем подарке.

Но ее ответ был незамедлительным: она обняла его за шею, прижимаясь ближе к нему. Деймон подхватил ее на руки и почувствовал, как ее ноги обхватили его талию. Довольный вздох вырвался из ее груди, и Деймон понял, что возле камина их ждут не только обнимашки.

******  
1) п/п: ради сохранения шутки пришлось оставить оригинальное название. Но в данном случае речь идет о хлопушке, так как «хлопушка» и «крекер» в английском языке омонимы.

2) п/п: ха-ха.


End file.
